View content advisory for Helmondse Fictie.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. A man and a woman kiss passionetely and engage into sex off-screen. A man tells that a woman makes him masturbate. We see a couple laying in bed and it appears that they had sex previously. A woman performs oral sex on a man (this is not shown) only the man's facial expression. A man and a woman prepare to have sex in a bathroom (we see them removing each other's clothes). We see the woman's bare breasts and buttocks. They're however interupted. A mild kissing scene between a man and a woman. One scene takes place in a danceclub and we see the dancers dancing quite sexually towards men. However, it is in the background. A man makes a reference to oral sex. A man forcefully tries to make a woman performing fellatio on him, but they're interupted. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore:10/10. - a man is shot by another man with a pistol (we see him being hit and blood comes out his mouth). - a man is shown being given medical care in graphic detail including a bullet being removed graphically. - A man enters another man's house but the other man brutally slams the door against his wrist (we see him screaming) and the two engage in an intense fight with punches, kicks and rams against surroundig things. - A man shows several colorless photographs of dead corpses. - A man in a car tries to drive over a man, but the man shoots the driver through the head point blank (blood and brain matter sprays against the windshields) and the car flips over. - A woman is driven over and we see her flying through the air and hit the ground brutally. This is a very jumpy but however unrealistic scene. Not graphic. - A man is shot in the head (this is off-screen) and another man later finds the body and the bloody aftermath is shown including brain matter laying everywhere and chunks of brain and skull hanging out of a gaping hole in his head. - We see a man with a bloody bullet wound in his head. - A man is knocked out unconsious with a stun gun. - A man is shot through his hand and eye (we see a bloody hole where his eye is supposed to be). - A man is shot in both knees before being shot in the face several times (shown off screen). We see blood spatter the shooter's face. In a later scene we see a pile of blood and gore where his head was. - A man is shot in the chest, blood spurts. - A man forcefully pours some liquid chemical into another man's mouth. Then that man is seen coughing and grabbing his throat. - A man is shot in the throat, blood graphically pours from the wound and we see blood coming out of his mouth as he asphyxiates. - A man is brutally beaten for information. We see his nose break, and see several teeth missing from his mouth. - Two men are shot through the head, blood and brain matter splatter on nearby objects. A third man is shot through the chest with such impact that he flips over the couch behind him, smearing blood on it (we later see a large blood stain on the couch). - Another man is shot through the chest. - A man is threatened at gunpoint. - A man smashes the window on a car and slams the driver's head off of the steering wheel repeatedly. - A man is killed by being beaten with a stretcher. - A man is threatened with a large wrench. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. About 250 F-words, scatological references, anatomical terms, racial insults and some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 6/10. One of the main characters is a Mafia-related drug lord. A group of teenagers are shown smoking weed and drinking from a bottle of alcohol. Cigarette smoking throughout. Some drug dealing. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 8/10. Although said to be a crime black-comedy film, it's rather more a crime/thriller film with a pretty basic pace, which ultimately makes the bursts of bloody violence more shocking. The scene with the woman being driven over is very unexpected and jumpy although less realistic. total count examination: 42/50 (FOR ADULTS ONLY!!!!! )